


Bought & Sold

by xxcatrenxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Claiming Bites, Drug Use, F/M, Forced Drug Use, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcatrenxx/pseuds/xxcatrenxx
Summary: Chapters: 1/1Fandom: Sherlock BBC, Marvel Cinematic UniverseRating: Mature/ExplicitWarnings: This is a DARK fic. There are heavy themes of dubious consent / non consent and will be tagged appropriately. These warnings apply as it is in an Alpha/Beta/Omega verse with internal struggle against hormones and drugs/medication. Please read with caution if any of these themes are triggering to you. Your media consumption is your own responsibility.Relationships: Moriarty/Reader; Loki/ReaderCharacters: Moriarty, Loki, ReaderAdditional Tags: NSFW, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, A/B/O dynamics, kidnapping/abduction, human sex trafficking, forced drug use, noncon/dubcon, Violence, Degradation, physical abuseSummary: Moriarty has kidnapped and sold you at an illegal omega auction. Loki buys you and makes you his.
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Jim Moriarty, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Pain. Pain is the first thing you feel. Your head is throbbing with each beat of your heart. With eyes that fail to focus in darkness, you rise to sit, leaning your back against the wall. Each muscle strains with effort causing you to tremble. Lifting your hand to your head, your fingers come back sticky with drying blood. A grimace contorts your face as your head swims, further blurring your surroundings. After a few deep breaths, you are able to focus to see that you are locked in a crate, similar to what large dogs are kept in, and fear skyrockets in your system. 

Before a scream can break free from your mouth, you hear, “Right this way, Mr. M.” and you hear a door open and close but cannot see it. A bright light fills the room.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” A cold voice rings through the air with a slight Irish accent. A slender man with pale skin and raven black hair walks into view, wearing an exquisite suit with his hands tucked into his pants pockets. “‘Ello Pet. How are you feeling?” He squats down in front of the gate at the front of your crate. His head turned inquisitively to the side.

A slew of questions run through your mind, finally landing on, “Where am I? Who are you? Please, please let me go.” You beg with tears forming in your eyes.

The man jerks his neck to the side with a crack, apparently annoyed by your questions. He punches something into his phone to unlock the gate, and it swings open ominously. “Call me, Daddy, dearie. Come on out now, and let’s have a proper chat.” You shake your head quickly, which only causes you to feel worse. With your head spinning, you squeeze your eyes shut, pressing your palms against them to try and ease the pain. 

In your distracted state, the man grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you from the crate. You grab his wrist with both of yours, but it makes no difference. He kicks the crate further away and stands with you, forced to kneel at his feet. “I tried to be nice, but you didn’t want that, so here we are.” He releases you with a slight shove, causing you to sit back on your heels as he paces the room. You fight the sob that is stuck in your chest, fearful of his reaction.

As he circles the room you are in, your head follows him, turning to keep him in your eyesight as he continues to type on his phone. Satisfied with his work, he puts the phone away in his pocket, snaps the gum in his mouth, and comes to stand in front of you. “You must be so confused right now. That’s understandable. Let me help you.” His condescending tone is sickly sweet. “You probably don’t remember much from before.” As he speaks, you realize it’s the truth. You remember waking up, getting ready, and going… somewhere. “That’s a side effect of the medication. Well, it’s the reason we gave you the medication, really.” His eyes widen as he smugly shrugs. “The doctor you went to is in my pocket, you see. Well, not actually IN my pocket. The suit is Westwood, after all.” He gestures to the finely tailored suit that fits perfectly to his lithe form. “But I own him. So he runs little tests for me on all the girls that come into his office. Off the books, of course. Turns out your tests came back with what we look for. So the good doctor scheduled a follow-up, and that’s where we got you. I apologize for the hit to the head. Apparently, you’re quite the fighter. You gave my men a hard time, so they acted brutishly. I’m sure you understand and won’t make that same mistake again.”

You try to focus, try to remember anything, but nothing else comes. You don’t remember the details of your home, what you did for work, you even struggle to remember your own name. His eyes flitter over you intently, watching as you try to work out the situation and fail time and time again. The muscles in your jaw slack, and you can’t speak, your mouth hanging open in confusion and despair. 

He licks his lips while keeping his eyes locked on you. As if he read your mind, he speaks, “I’m not going to kill you. I’ve got his plans for you. I’m a specialist, you see, a collector of rare and exotic things. Surprisingly enough, you are quite rare if your bloodwork is to be believed. Do you have any idea what you are?” 

Finally, closing your mouth, you look up, and into his eyes. They are dark and unreadable. “What? What do you mean? There’s nothing special about me. You have the wrong girl.” Desperation takes over, “Pleasepleaseplease, let me go. I won’t tell anyone. Give me more of the medicine so you know I won’t remember, just please, let me go.” Tears are falling down your face as your voice cracks.

His eyes roll exaggeratedly as a heavy sigh puffs from his chest. “Begging is so boring. It won’t save you. Nothing will save you now. Tomorrow you will be auctioned to the highest bidder, the same as we’ve done with all the girls before you and will do with all the others that follow. There is just one last thing before I leave.” He steps closer to you, sitting on the floor. 

Frozen in shock, you fail to move before he grabs you by the hair again. “Open up, Pet. You’re intact, so I can’t sample the goods first, so your mouth will have to do.” His intention hits you like a brick, and you scream. Utilizing this opportunity, he pinches your jaw on either side, holding it open by digging your cheeks against your teeth, his black eyes flicker with a fire that wasn’t there before. “Now open my pants, Pet. Don’t even think about biting me. I will not hesitate to wire your mouth shut in punishment.” His mouth snarls with his words, and he spits into your mouth, his saliva landing directly on your tongue with strings trailing around your lips and back up to his. Nodding his head in silent command, your hands tremble as you unfasten his belt and work him free of his pants. 

Unable to cry with your mouth wrenched open by his cruel hands, the tears pour from your eyes as you stare straight ahead, focusing on the sliver of his lean torso instead of his face. His half-hard cock is slowly swelling, rising to bob against your spit slick lips as his arousal grows. When you don’t move, the hand in your hair grips tighter, bringing a whimper up from your throat. “Suck my cock.” You try to fight back, shaking your head so fiercely it feels as if your hair will rip out by the root, and you taste blood as your teeth tear into your cheeks. Your nails dig into his wrist in a futile attempt to free your mouth from his grip. 

He hisses as he pulls his hand away. Still holding you by your hair, he slaps you hard across the face, spilling your blood and saliva to the floor. Tightening the grip on your head, he drags you against the closest wall caging you in with his feet on either side of your thighs. “That was a mistake. Apparently, you require a rough hand to learn your lessons.” He slaps you again before shoving his hardened length into your mouth, immediately hitting the back of your throat, causing you to gag horribly. Withdrawing from your mouth, he turns your head to the side so that you can release the contents of your stomach onto the floor. “That’s it, get it all out.” His patronizing tone only makes you feel worse as you dry heave with nothing left. 

With your head now forced back against the wall, he croons, “Open up for me, Omega, suck Daddy’s cock like a good little girl.” Something in you comes to life with his words, a hidden part of you that bubbled with excitement from his order. Driven by the primal urge to please him, you open wide and stick out your tongue without a second thought. The wolfish grin on his face is obscured as he presses into your mouth again, his head falling back in bliss at the warm, wet, and wonderful heat of your mouth. He sets a brutal pace, caring not for your ability to breathe or to protect your head from occasionally bumping into the wall at your back. It’s over in a matter of minutes. Your mind lost to his praise as he coats your tongue and face with his release. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he tucks himself away and puts his clothing back together. With you still leaning against the wall, your head throbbing even harder than before, he trails a finger over his drying cum and pushes it all into your mouth until you are clean. With each mouthful, you become more calm and sleepy. His chest rumbles with a low purr with each exhale. His eyes blink slowly as he watches your tongue work around his fingers. “Such a good girl for Alpha.” Withdrawing his finger with a ‘pop’ from your lips, he stands and places his hands back into his pockets. “Get back in your crate, Omega.” With his order, you crawl across the room and into your crate, pulling the gate shut behind you. He pulls out his phone, and you can hear the mechanism lock, securing you inside. “I doubt you’ll get much sleep tomorrow night. Rest while you can. A meal will be brought tomorrow, and you will be allowed to wash before you are presented.” Your head is groggy with sleep and something else unknown to you. Even without food, water, or a comfortable place to lay your head, you feel content enough to curl up on your side and let sleep take you with the final thought of “Alpha is pleased.”

***************

When your eyes open again, it is to the sound of the door opening. Two sets of feet come into view as you shift to sit up as best you can in the crate. Again you can hear the mechanism unlock as you are told to exit. 

Your mind is heavy with sleep making your movements slow, but you make it out to see two men dressed head to toe in black military-style clothing. One is holding a bag of food. The other holds nothing. They order you to eat. It’s a simple meal of a protein bar and a bottle of water. You eat in silence, placing the wrapper back into the bag along with the empty bottle and hand the bag back over. “Time to shower, let’s go.” One walked in front of you and the second trailed behind as they led you to a bathroom. Both men stayed in the room, only pointing towards the glass shower stall. You began to protest, your modesty and fear keeping you from moving.

Shaking your head as tears threaten to fall again, the door opens and the man from yesterday strides in. He takes the earpieces out, and you faintly hear music playing. “‘Ello again, Pet. I told you last night you would get the chance to wash up. Don’t make me regret my generosity. Now cleanse yourself, Omega.” His voice is dark and commanding, bringing that side out of you again that is eager to obey. You bite your lip to stifle your cries as you peel off your dirty clothes. Unable to look back and face the men behind you, you step into the shower and turn on the water. The hot stream that falls over you is heavenly. It feels like a hug encasing you. There is an unmarked bottle on the ledge, and you lather it in your hands, washing your hair and body at the same time. Once rinsed of all the suds, you turn off the water and step out to grab the towel sitting next to you. Quickly wrapping it around you, you use the corner to ring most of the moisture from your hair before you can look up to face the men. 

All three are intently watching you. One of them mutters, “She really is something Moriarty. You’re gonna get a high price for her ass.” causing the other to chuckle, his shoulders rising and falling but no sound escapes. 

Without warning, Moriarty shoots both men in the head and you shriek as you fall to the floor. He tucks the gun back into his suit and squats in front of you. “No one uses my name. What did I tell you to call me last night?”

He lifts your chin up, so you have to face him, his cold black eyes gazing into your soul. In the smallest voice, you have ever used, “Daddy. Your name is Daddy.” He visibly relaxes, this thumb trailing over your chin. 

“Good girl, Omega. Now come on, we have to get you dressed for the presentation.” Without speaking, you follow him from room to room. Others flock to you to dress you, style your hair, and make you up to their standards. Once they are done, he walks back over to you, “I’m tempted to keep you myself. I hear a live-in one can be fun.” He tosses his head back and forth, debating his options. “I already have plans for the money I’m getting from you, though. Maybe next time.” His words sting you, the bitter taste of rejection apparent in your face. “Oh, Pet. You have no idea what’s in store for you. Follow me, Omega.” Again, you are compelled to follow him against your will.

He forces you to sit in a metal chair, handing you a glass of sour liquid, and makes you drink it down. “Good girl Omega” croons with a wink before he walks through an archway so that you can see him on a platform. 

Moriarty taps something in his ear, “Did you miss me?” his voice is energetic and alluring, his hands outstretched at his sides. From your seat there isn’t anyone else in sight, so maybe he’s on camera. “I have something quite special for you tonight, so have your wallets ready.” His hand goes next to his mouth like he’s sharing a secret. “I have obtained a very rare Omega, pure and unspoiled, just waiting for her Alpha to claim her.” His voice returns to full volume, “Let’s bring her out and start the bids.” 

He turns to you, and your mind is slow to comprehend. There must have been something in the drink he gave you. His eyes darkened in warning, urging you to listen to his request to join him. Slowly you rise and walk out to stand beside him. It feels as though you are walking through water. There is a subtle resistance to every movement, every thought. It’s easier not to move, not to think, so you stand still while your mind lulls in the reprieve. In the back of your head, you hear him speak but cannot understand the words. He turns you around, moving your hair out of the way to show off your unmarked skin, lastly, he makes you open your mouth to show you have all of your teeth. 

Finally, his voice breaks through the fog, “You have thirty seconds left to complete your bids. Get em in there while you can!” He does a little dance as he spins, “Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Time’s Up! The winner will be notified on their bidding device. The exchange will be made once payment has been cleared. Congratulations! Please be on the lookout for our next auction. Until next time…” He bows deeply. 

“You did so well. Although, I imagine you are feeling quite out of it right now.” You give him a drunken smile, careless of your surroundings, and the fact that you had just been bought and sold like a prized broodmare. The warmth from the drink spread from your stomach and throughout your body, relaxing all of your muscles and taking your will to fight. A heavy sigh blows from your mouth as you nod, confirming his observation. A devious smirk graces his face as he takes your arm and leads you into a waiting room. You sit down on the couch in the room as he goes to make himself a drink. He joins you, and you crawl under his arm to lay your head on his lap. Surprisingly he lets you, resting his arm on the back of the couch as he drinks from his glass. 

You are unsure how much time passes before the door opens again. When your eyes open, you see two men in black suits, one you recognize and one you don’t. Realizing you are awake, Moriarty walks to you, kneeling to be eye level with you. “Time to go home, Pet.” The word ‘home’ sounds strange. You can’t remember what or where home is. Your eyes lifted to the second man, taller than the first, his long black hair styled away from his face, and his pale skin was unmarked by any blemishes. 

He walks over to join the two of you, extending his hand to help you up. “My name is Loki. You may call me Sir or Master for the time being.” You take his assistance and stand on unsteady feet.

“She may be a bit groggy from the medication we used to calm her for the presentation. It should wear off soon. We can supply you with more if you wish, for a price.” Moriarty offered with a flourish. 

Loki looked down his nose, “That won’t be necessary. We will be leaving now.” He wrapped his arm over your shoulders and led you away without a fight. The two of you are ushered into the back of a black vehicle, the windows so dark you cannot see out. You are securely held under his arm, his fingertips trailing over your forearm, pulling you back to sleep. 

Once at your destination, he tried to wake you but was unsuccessful. This caused him to carry you into his residence. You slept as he changed your clothing and laid you down into a large bed. The feeling of a sharp prick in your arm rouses you. Opening your eyes, you see him place a cap back onto a syringe and store it away. “Hello, kitten.” His hand lands on the side of your face, brushing the hair out of your face. “We have a lot to talk about. The file that accompanied you stated you do not know what you are. Is that true?” 

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you shift to sit up in bed, realizing you had been changed out of the clothes you were in, now in an emerald silken chemise and nothing else. “What do you mean, what you are? I’m a woman. Human. What else is there?” Your brain struggles to form coherent thoughts, still groggy from whatever you were forced to drink earlier and possibly from what he just injected you with.

Loki nods and hums to himself. “When I say Omega to you, how do you feel?” Instantly a heat spreads through you, a desire to touch him, to feel him, to please him in any way possible. Your eyes dilate, swallowing your irises almost entirely, and your breathing grows heavy. “Good. When I say Alpha, what do you feel?” A whimper breaks from your lips as you shift closer to him. “Very good. You are an Omega, and I am your Alpha. It’s in our biology. We are predestined to be together, for me to own you and you to serve me. I can be a good Master to you, but I require your obedience. If not, there will be punishments for your shortcomings. I do not wish to be cruel, but you must learn.”

The hormones raging in your body told you to be good for him, but the rational side of you tried to fight to the surface. “I have my own life. I can’t be your slave.” Your mouth is heavy with the words, trying to prevent your brain from relaying the message to form words. Mind fights body as you internally struggle. 

Seeing this, Loki speaks softly, “Sweet kitten. Your life is mine now. The sooner you accept this, the better it will be for you. I am your life now. I am your home.” His words are the sweetest poison. “There will be a time where you no longer remember anything before me. I will help you forget.” He leans down and places a tender kiss on your lips, which steals the air from your lungs. Your brain short circuits freezing you in place, unable to respond. Pulling back, he smiles at you while his thumb rubs over your bottom lip. 

The conflicting emotions warring in your body are almost too much to handle. “I- I don’t understand. I know I had a life before this. I didn’t choose this. Please… don’t hurt me… let me go.” With every word, you spoke, the voice in your head screamed at you to shut up. More tears fell down your face as the silence grew between you. “Omega. Stop crying.” 

A hiccup catches in your throat as you obey his order, wiping tears away from your eyes. “Yes, Sir.” Tumbles from your lips without thinking, bringing a smirk to his face. 

His voice darkens, taking on another layer of control. “Good kitten. Alpha is pleased.” The smile that cracks your face is ridiculous. The pleasure you feel seemed excessive compared to his five words. “Help me to remove my clothing.” He prompts you, not using the command of your title to force you, curious to see what you would do of your own free will, even though your mind was lust crazy.

Hesitantly, you make careful movements towards him. Your fingers focus on releasing his tie and setting it on the bed next to you. Shortly after, your fingers work on the buttons of his shirt until he is free from it as well. 

With Loki sitting on the bed, there isn’t much more you can do in his current position. You look up at him for guidance, hoping he will take the next step on his own. A simple movement, he glances at his feet, urges you to crawl from the bed, and kneel before him. With delicate fingers, you unlace and remove his shoes, tucking them beside the bed with his socks resting inside. 

“Such a good little Omega.” He pets your head, and you smile up at him as he moves to stand, his thighs directly in front of your face. “Continue.” He requested, and you eagerly obeyed. Rising to rest on your knees, your hands fidget with his belt, and you fumble, removing it. Your trembling fingers make the task more difficult than it should be. He waits patiently as you work his pants down his legs, lifting each foot for you. Folding them the best you could in your current position, you set them on his shoes. 

When you look back up, Loki is wearing only his black boxer briefs and has offered his hand to help you up from the floor. Now standing in front of him, you fully realize the height and size difference between you. He towered over your smaller frame, and it thrilled you. Thoughts of his strength and power made you feel safe as you watched his muscles ripple with each movement. 

Loki’s hands guide you closer to him, pressing your chest to his for skin to skin contact. Your heated skin against his cool touch was refreshing. A low hum vibrates in your chest with content. 

The rational part of your brain struggles against the contact, forcing your body to push away from him. “No. I can’t. This isn’t right. I don’t know you. We can’t do this.” Your voice grows more and more frantic as you talk. “What did you give me? I don’t feel well.” A fever chill shivers across your body, making you wrap your arms around yourself. He drops his hands and watches as you pace throughout the room, choosing to sit down on the bed and wait for you to speak. 

“I don’t know what any of this means - Alpha… Omega. I don’t know why my body feels this way. I was kidnapped! You bought me!” You are screaming at this point. “This isn’t right! I do not feel safe, but I want to run to you to protect me. It doesn’t make any sense!” With your hands in your hair, your body trembles with the effort to compose yourself. 

Silence hangs heavy in the air between you. Loki’s voice is smooth and measured when he decides to speak, “Kitten. I know your body is confusing you, giving you all sorts of emotions and urges you have never felt before. The medication I gave you was only to help you adjust, nothing more. I would never harm you. I give you my word. Please come sit with me so we can talk.” You shake your head quickly, refusing to move from your spot. “Omega. Come here.” 

His voice was sure and commanding. Your body betrayed you, and you walked over and sat next to him, curling your arms around your legs to make yourself as small as possible. “I’m only trying to help. But if you won’t work with me, I have no problem forcing your submission.” Loki’s eyes were the same green as your chemise, and they were fiercely focused on you. “The medication has an additional purpose, to help bring out your inherent desires. These feelings are not false, only hidden until now. Your old life no longer exists. There is only us. You will do as I say, and it will bring you pleasure. It is your role to serve me in all ways. My role is to protect and provide for you. I cannot do this until you are mine.” 

When he says the word ‘mine,’ your heart rate spikes, and there is a clench in your core. Loki can see the impact his words have on you, and a mischievous grin forms on his lips. Testing the connection between you, he purrs, “Oh, Kitten. Do you like the idea of being mine?” Your eyes shut, and all your muscles tense. “I will pleasure your body in ways you never imagined. Making sure you never go without delicious food in your belly and a warm bed to nest in. Presenting you with the finest clothing to cover the body that belongs to me.” His breath is hot on your neck as his lips ghost across your skin. A moan flows from you unabashedly when his hand grabs your hip, and he shifts you to lay on your back in the center of the bed. He crawls on top of you, caging you with his strength and protection. 

More words are pressed to your skin, “I will worship your body day and night.” A kiss lands on your chest. “I will provide the best home for you.” A kiss lands on your diaphragm. “You will never want for anything.” A kiss lands on your stomach as he settles between your legs, massaging your thighs with his large hands. He kisses the inside of your thigh, and you jerk up in bed. “What’s wrong, kitten? Do you not like what I’m saying? Do you not want to be mine?”

His words confuse you, “No… I don’t know… this is all too much.” You shake your head, trying to clear your thoughts. “This feels good and wrong at the same time. I’m scared. I- I’ve never- *done* anything like this before.” Connecting your gaze with his, your primal urges take over, and you confess, “I want to be good for you.” 

Loki trails his nose along your inner thigh, “You are being such a good girl for me, Omega. I want your honesty, always. Let Alpha take care of you, and everything will make sense. Do you trust me?” Something in you changes. You do trust him. You nod, and the corner of your mouth pulls up. Aglimmer forms in your eyes. “Good. Lay back for me.” 

His hand slides up your midline, helping you to relax. “Close your eyes for me, Omega.” A giggle bubbles from your lips, but you do as you’re told. Loki’s hand begins swirling around your breasts over the thin material of your chemise as his nose trails higher towards the apex of your thighs. When his lips press against your bare folds, a whimper breaks from your lips “Shh now, it’s all alright.” The tip of his tongue flicks across a sensitive place you didn’t know existed, making your legs jerk. 

A playful chuckle vibrates against your core before his tongue explores more of you. Taking his time, Loki helps you discover every single place that drives you wild. When his skillful tongue presses into your core you see stars. It isn’t long before you are rolling your hips to grind against his face, lost in the sensations he is gifting your body. He can read the signs of your body better than you can and senses that you are reaching the climax of your pleasure. Long fingers trail under your clothing until they find purchase on your hardened nipples. A gentle pinch turns harsh as your moans fill the air. The affection is shared evenly between both breasts before his hand snakes up to grip your throat. Gentle pressure is applied to either side of your neck and your mouth falls open in a silent scream with the first orgasm of your life. He works you through every wave of pleasure he pulls from your body. 

Trailing kisses and love bites up your body, Loki settles next to you in bed, removing your chemise in a single swift movement. His hand lands between your legs, mirroring the methods his mouth completed moments ago. You are panting and writhing beneath him. “That’s it good girl. Cum again for Alpha. Soak my fingers so I know you’re ready for my cock.” 

You look up at him and whimper, there is so much tension in your body you feel as if it could break. “… please… it hurts…” You don’t even know what you are asking for but he seems to know. He lowers his mouth to yours, licking past your lips so that he can massage your tongue with his. 

“Say it Omega. Tell me what you need.” Loki groans against your lips, your core squeezing his fingers so tight with need.

You pant into his mouth, your hand scratches at his back while the other fists the blanket below you. “Please… you… I need you… Alpha!” You cry out as your release overtakes your body. Slick gushes from your core as his fingers continue to pump in and out of you, hitting a pleasure zone inside you that made you feel weightless. 

Loke purrs praises into your ear as you come back down from your high. In your mindless state he was able to shift you so that you are resting on your knees with your face buried into a plush pillow. “Here we go Omega. You have one more for me. This time you will cum on Alpha’s cock and I will fill you up with my seed until your belly swells with our children.” 

A moment of lucidity breaks through the lustful haze in your mind. “No...” You try to move away and he holds your hips in a firm grip, slowly pulling you back and stretching you wide on his cock. A high pitched wail breaks from your throat as he splits you open. 

Once he is settled fully inside, he gives you a moment to adjust to his considerable size. Loki gives a few shallow thrusts to test your readiness and growls when you start pressing back into him to match his movements. His hands appreciatively caress your back and thighs as he starts increasing his speed. Your moans fill the air as he becomes more feral. Ravenously attacking your cunt with furious pumps, his hand grips your hair and pulls your back to his chest. “Such a perfect little Omega. Worth every dollar I paid for you and it was quite a few. I’m gonna knot you and fill you with my child and you will never… leave… this… bed…” Each word was emphasized with a thrust to your g-spot. “Cum on Alpha’s cock Omega. Cum for me and I will claim you.” You don’t understand his words or the implications but you beg for it anyway. 

Your head falls back against his chest as you plead for him. Loki’s fingers circle around your clit as he continues to fuck you. “I’m gonna cum… please Alpha… I’m yours!” you scream out with your release, your vision whiting out with sparks of light as every muscle in your body contracts with pleasure. Immediately Loki follows you into bliss and cums against your cervix, flooding you with his seed. The pressure in your core is intense but your attention goes to the pain in your neck.

Your core flutters again as Loki bites your neck hard enough to break skin. Hot trails of blood trickle from the wounds from his teeth. He licks your neck affectionately cleaning you of the mess he made. 

Pulling you to lay on your side he continues to lick and nuzzle your neck. You try to wiggle away and find that you can’t move. Sensing your fear, “Shh Omega. You’re locked on my knot. It keeps my seed where it belongs. Right here.” His hand rubs over your stomach. “Soon you will be full of our children. Your stomach will swell and your breasts will grow heavy with sweet milk to help them grow strong. I know you have a lot to learn but you are mine now. I will teach you everything you need to know. Right now you need rest. Sleep sweet Omega. Your heat is only beginning. We have at least a week to go where we will be lost to our primal urges. It will be the perfect start to our life together.” 

A single tear falls from your eye to stain your pillow, wrapped tightly in his arms. You close your eyes and fall asleep feeling completely full and simultaneously empty. 


	2. Continuation

You did not know much time had passed since you were first brought to your new home with Master Loki and now, not that it really mattered. You were content in your existence; you needed for nothing just as he promised. Master Loki treated you well as long as you behaved to his standards.

The first week was a blur lost to your initial heat, a mixture of fear and pleasure that continued in a cycle day after day. He let you rest in the softest bed you had ever known, fed you savory food to nourish you, provided crisp water to quench your thirst. His affection was brutish, something animalistic and feral that left bruises and bloody bite marks all over your body, but he always massaged your sore muscles and coated your injuries with salves and balms to heal you. Despite his tender care, the moments of lucidity after waking were the worst, just before your brain was addled with lust and need. On the last day when you woke with no fever in your body, you were relieved. You thought you had survived whatever hell you had been thrown into.

Then Master Loki appeared with a glass of water and medication, “Open up, pet.” When you didn’t move closer to him, his sea-green eyes turned stormy, “Now, Omega.” The tone of his voice granted no discussion as you scooted closer to him sitting on the edge of the bed. You still had not opened your mouth, concerned with the medication he intended to force on you. Master Loki sat the glass and pill on the bedside table and immediately grabbed your throat, yanking your face to his. “You will listen to me, pet. I have been lenient with you until this point but there are repercussions for your actions.” Using his hold on your neck, he pulled you over his lap and promptly smacked your exposed bottom. “Now that I have your attention. Why are you being punished?”

Trying and failing to wiggle away, you felt his grip on your throat tighten in a warning. A half sob broke out before you were able to speak, “F-for not...listening.” His hand rubbed soft circles where he had popped you, his fingers flexing at your throat seeking more. Reflecting on what he had chanted over and over during your heat, “I deserve to be punished for not listening to my Master… for disrespecting him when he knows best.”

A deep groan rumbled approvingly in his chest, “Good girl. Remember, I am not doing this because I wish to hurt you but to help you be better.” You nodded in agreement. “Count to five for me, pet.” With each hit, you whined and counted aloud for your Master until the punishment was over. He rubbed your inflamed flesh before helping you to sit back up, a grimace on your face as pain shot up your back. Before he could ask, you opened your mouth in preparation for the medication he provided. “Such a good girl. This is to prevent pregnancy. We need to get you healthy and checked out before we start having children.” You kept still when he placed it on your tongue and held the glass to your lips, tilting it just enough for you to get a mouthful to swallow.

“Thank you, Master,” you licked your lips clear of the remaining droplets and kept your hands folded in your lap. A growl from your stomach broke the silence in the room and your face heated with embarrassment.

A smirk turned up the corner of his mouth, “Let’s eat, then we will discuss your training.” You followed behind him as he walked out of the only room you had seen and inspected your surroundings, trying to commit every sight to memory. He led you down a hallway, up a staircase, through several open rooms that had furniture elegantly arranged before you entered the kitchen. “Sit at the bar, kitten.” Doing as you were told, you tenderly sat on the cushioned barstool with your weight focused on your uninjured side and watched as he moved gracefully around the space. He prepared two omelets with spinach and a large bowl of fruit to share. A glass carafe of orange juice was placed in front of you along with two glasses, one already full of water.

Master Loki sat down next to you. Between his bites, he insisted on feeding you, making sure the bites were small enough that you could chew and not choke on them when all you wanted to do was shove it all in your mouth. You didn’t realize how hungry you were until it was in front of you. When he drank from his teacup, you sipped on your juice. Once your plate was clear he looked at your glass of water, still over half full. You took the silent instruction and drank the remainder before setting it back down. Mind racing, you tried to think of something to say to please him, “Thank you, Sir. The meal you provided for me was delicious. May I help clean up since you worked so hard earlier?”

His brow rose curiously, “Kitten… that is an incredibly sweet offer. Go ahead and wash up the mess in the sink.” You rose slowly and took timid steps deeper into the kitchen, collecting your plates and glasses on your way. Never had you thought you would be happy to do something as simple as washing dishes but here you were, a small smile on your face as your hand lathered the rag with soap to scrub the mess away. This simple task allowed you to delude yourself into a sense of normalcy; this was fine, nothing strange going on at all.

The warm water cascading over your hands as you rinsed away the bubbles was relaxing. Entranced by your ministrations and the iridescent bubbles, you were oblivious to Master Loki walking up behind you until he pressed his torso against your back, his arms caging you to the counter as his hands gripped the edge. “You look lovely like this, kitten. Did you realize there is a smile on your face? My good girl enjoys servitude, as you should. This is your responsibility now; you will clean after every meal I provide you.” You murmured your understanding without turning to him. His chin rested on your shoulder as you continued your work. “We are no different than your task here. I am the rag and you are the plate. I’m sure there is discomfort as I scrub the blemishes and debris from you but look how perfect you are when I am done with you.” He held up the first plate you had cleaned, the surface smooth and glinted the reflection of the lights above you. A small kiss to your neck, just below your ear surprised you and he was gone. His presence at your back removed, you felt cold and alone. Finishing your work quickly but thoroughly you moved to dry each item and return them to their proper location with trial and error as you learned the layout of the space.

Master Loki summoned you to follow him back to the open spaces you had come through describing your responsibility for each space; general home maintenance such as dusting, sweeping, and mopping along with laundry and anything else he required of you. Descending down the stairs back towards the first room you encountered, he stopped short and opened the door just before it.

It was a smaller bedroom than his but still grander than anything you had on your own. There was a large bed centered on the far wall, a television mounted into the wall and framed as artwork, a sitting area with two chairs and a small table between them, and two doors, you assumed leading to a bathroom and closet. Your face scrunched in confusion at your surroundings. Worrying with your lip between your teeth, you turned to watch him walk around the space. “This is your room when I am away. You are not allowed in my room unless I am home or I explicitly instruct you.”

With a nod your eyes turned back down to the floor. Hesitantly you asked, “How often will you be away, Sir?” Master Loki reassured you it wouldn’t be often and that he had security cameras around to ensure your safety. Somehow, it didn’t make you feel safe at all.

He went about showing you where to find anything you might need and instructed you to freshen up. “Take a shower, get clean, and change. Meet me upstairs when you are done, kitten.” A kiss to the temple and he left you alone.

Once he shut the door behind him you quickly walked into the bathroom to see the clothing he had placed out on the counter, a shirt and leggings with no under clothes. After the full meal you didn’t feel much like fighting so you focused on the fact you had pants to cover your ass compared to the chemise you were in now. You grabbed two towels and placed them on the counter before adjusting the water temperature in the shower.

Stepping inside, you felt like you found heaven. There were multiple shower heads with strong pressure massaging your skin at different angles. An audible moan echoed in the room as the steam surrounded you in a warm hug. The water crashed against your head and trailed along your body rinsing away the days of sweat and sex build up you somehow missed during breakfast. When was the last time you bathed? Try as you might, you couldn’t remember. Shrugging it off as exhaustion, you shampooed the dirt and grease from your hair and coated it in a conditioner as a hair mask while you scrubbed your body. The bruises in a variety of colors that speckled your body weren’t sensitive to the touch like you thought they would be from the deep shades of blue and purple. The few scabs when his bites were too intense softened from the hot water and you were grateful they didn’t start bleeding. Hopefully none of them would scar. Although, a part of you kind of liked the idea of wearing his marks, knowing he declared for all to see that you were his.

You shook your head clear of that thought as you rinsed off and stepped out to dry. After relieving yourself, you brushed your teeth, braided your hair, and dressed in the green t-shirt and black leggings. Feeling the best you had in days, you made your way back upstairs to find him on the couch, a tablet in one hand and a phone pressed to his ear with the other. “I am aware of that. I will handle it.” He saw your approach and waved you towards him while he continued his conversation. “Listen. I’ll take care of it and will be in touch.” Tapping the screen he ended the call and tossed the phone onto the seat next to him. “Come here, pet.”

You walked over to him and he spread his legs, pointing towards the floor in front of him. Hesitantly you stood there waiting for him to say something. With a snap of his fingers he pointed to the floor again, similar to a gesture one would give a dog. You shook your head, not quite believing you were being told to lower yourself to the floor, unworthy of a seat on the couch or chair.

He huffed a slow exhale and rose to stand. A firm hand wrapped around your hair tightly, using it to force you towards the ground with ease as he sat back down. “You will not disobey me again. Your place is where I tell you, whether it be sitting on the floor or speared on my cock. You. Will. Submit.” Using his fist in your hair, Master Loki made you nod your head. “Good. Now that has been resolved.” He released your braid and laid it over your shoulder, admiring you. “You look beautiful in my colors.” A finger trailed along your jaw while a thumb pulled down your bottom lip.

“Thank you, Sir.” You spoke softly, unsure of his mood and what he wanted from you. He relaxed and rested against the back of the couch, arms outstretched to either side. He truly was intimidating in stature; tall and strong while you were small and weak below him. There was no way you could protect yourself like he could. He told you as much; he would care and provide and keep you safe. You realized this was the best place for you, that he was the best for you.

His face was stoic but his eyes saw everything. It’s almost like he was in the back of your mind, hearing your thoughts and placing his own to influence you.

“I’m aware this is all new to you and I will grant a small measure of leniency with that fact in mind. I do have high expectations of you, pet and I have no doubt you will exceed them.” He spoke so reassuringly that you knew you could do anything with his help and guidance. “Right now, I need you to please me. You can be good and please me, right, kitten?” You nodded immediately, eager to make him happy.

You watched as he unbuckled his belt and freed himself from the dress slacks he wore, lazily pumping his swelling shaft. Without thinking, you licked your lips and watched as he worked himself hard. Leaning forward, you placed a timid lick along his length, a smile staring down at you with hungry eyes encouraging you to continue. Taking the crown of his cock in your mouth, you swirled your tongue around his tip experimentally. Images of the last time you did this with ‘Daddy’ invaded your thoughts, shoved against a wall and unable to breathe. That would never happen again, Master Loki would make sure of that, you were his. Thankful for his protection, you sucked more of him into your mouth until he touched the back of your throat, eliciting a small gag from the reflex.

He hissed at the resistance your throat provided, obviously enjoying what you were doing but made no effort to force you further. “Oooh yes… such a good girl for me. Just like that… yessss.” He praised, which encouraged you to try again to take him deeper. Your hands braced on his thighs as you lifted yourself up slightly to change the angle to your throat. A few teasing bobs of your head helped to relax your gag reflex until you could take him entirely. Your nose was tickled by the trimmed patch of black hair at his base causing you to make a noise in surprise. “Fuck… kitten. You take me so well. Mouth is perfect.” You heard his head fall back and rest against the couch as you pulled back to his tip. The reward came in a bead of precum that coated your tongue before you swallowed him down again. His hand landed on your head, massaging and scratching your scalp but applied no pressure to push you down. Inhaling a deep breath through your nose, you set a quick pace up and down his cock, spit dripping from your mouth with every plunge.

Master Loki gripped your hair and held you at his tip just before he erupted into your mouth with a growl. You held your mouth open as he watched it cover your tongue to the point it might overflow. Wrapping your lips around his cockhead you swallowed all of his cum while your tongue trailed along his slit, claiming every drop you could. He released your hair gently and wiped the excess spit from his member onto your shirt before tucking himself away. Once he was situated he picked you up to straddle his thighs, a finger tracing your red and swollen lips. “That was exquisite, kitten. I knew you could take all of me down that greedy mouth of yours.” His hands went to caress you back, the ghost of his fingertips caused you to arch into his torso. After he tucked your arms around his neck and your head under his chin, he purred into your ear, “Rest now, kitten. I’ve got some work to do and you earned a break after pleasing me so well.” You heard him typing away on his table while soft instrumental music played in the background. A few deep breaths had you succumbing to sleep with ease, feeling proud and protected.


End file.
